Alex's Journey
by XxSharpiez
Summary: Alex is a girl who is just starting her journey, she has a friend named Kayli that will travel with her through Hoenn, Read and find out what happens...CHAPTER 3 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi i'm UmbreonGirl15, This is my first story on here so i hope you like it.**

**Kayli: Hi i'm Kayli i'm the main character in this story. **

**Alex: You are so wrong, I am!**

**Me: Be Quiet! Anyway who wants to do the disclaimer.**

**Alex: I will, She does not own Pokemon, but she does own 2 of the characters (Kayli and Alex).**

**Me: Well I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 1. The Beginning**

One day in LaRousse City it was a special day for a young girl named Alex. It was her 10th birthday, which means she is able to get her first Pokemon. We join Alex as she is getting ready to start her journey to start her journey. "Alex! are you awake?" said Kia, Alex's mom. "Yeah mom". she said as she was coming down the stairs. She was wearing a purple tank top shirt, blue jeans, a black and green headband, and black shoes, with a black belt that went over her shirt. "Good Morning Alex". "Morning mom". "Have you decided which pokemon your gonna pick?" asked Kia. "No, not yet". " Well you better hurry, your starting your journey today." "I know that, I just cant decide, their all so cute". "Yeah, well i'll pick one when I get their." "Okay, well you'd better get going if you don't want to be late." said Kia. "You're right, I'd better get going." "You should be at Professer Hunter's Lab soon." "Okay, oh I forgot my necklace!" she said as she rushed up the stairs and into her room. "What necklace?" Kia asked her. "The necklace I'm going to use to hold my first pokeball!" she yelled as she ran down the stairs. "Okay, so are you ready to go?" "Yeah, mom well i better go, bye" she hugger her mom and ran out the door. Then her mom noticed that she forgot her backpack. She ran out of the door also, "Alex! Wait!" Kia yelled. "Huh?" "You forgot your backpack". "oh thanks mom, I'll call you when I get my pokemon ok?" "Yeah, well good luck on your journey, remember to call home every once in a while okay?" "Yeah mom, of coarse I will." "Bye Alex" "Bye Mom". Alex put on her backpack and went on the moving sidewalk that led to Professer Hunter's Lab. On her way there she, she started running and accidently ran in to someone. "Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." "It's all right, I wasn't either." "oh, by the way my name is Alex". Hi, my name is Kayli." "Nice to meet you" "You to, so are you a new trainer?" asked Kayli. "Yeah are you?" asked Alex. "Yeah i'm heading to Professer Hunter's lab right now." said Kayli who was wearing a pink shirt, a black mini skirt, black shoes, and a black and pink choker. "So am I!" Alex exclaimed. "Have you decided which pokemon your going to choose?" asked Kayli. "No, have you?" asked Alex. "Yeah." said Kayli. " Cool which one?" asked Alex. "Treeko" said Kayli. "Cool we'd better get there before we're late." Alex said. "Yeah, come on." she said. They both started running to Professer Hunter's lab. "We're here!" Alex exclaimed. They walked into the lab. "um..Professer Hunter, are you here?" asked Kayli. "Hello, I'm Professer Hunter, and you two must be kayli and Alexandra?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm Kayli." "I'm Alexandra, but I go by Alex" "Okay, here are the three starter pokemon for the Hoenn Region, Mudkip the water type, Treeko the grass type, and Torchic the fire type. So do you to know which one you want?" he asked. "I do" said kayli. "Which one?" asked Professer Hunter. "I want Treeko." "Okay, here is Treeko's pokeball, and here is your pokedex." he handed her a pokeball and a pink pokedex." "So what about you Alex?" "um..I want Torchic" "Okay here is Torchic's pokeball and your pokedex." he handed her a pokeball and a purple pokedex. "Thank You Professer" Alex and Kayli said at the same time. "Okay, girls the first gym is in Rustboro City, Its not too far from here." "Ok, bye Professer Hunter!" exclaimed Kayli and Alex as they started walking out of the lab. "Kayli do you know where a phone is, I told my mom I would call her when I got my pokemon." said Alex. "Yeah there is one at the pokemon center, follow me" "Okay.." They both headed toward the pokemon center. "We're here" said Kayli. When they got there Alex ran to the phone. "Wait up Alex!" she yelled as she tried to catch up to Alex. Kayli then bumped into someone.

**Kayli: OMG! Who did I run into?!**

**Me: Not Telling**

**Alex: Will you tell me?**

**Me: Nope**

**May: I wonder who it is?  
**

**Me: May where did you come from?!**

**May: Petalburg City **

**Everyone except May sweatdropped.**

**Me: That's not what I meant.**

**Kayli: Review Please!**

**Alex: I was gonna say that!**

**Kayli: You got to do the disclaimer!**

**Me: They will probably still be fighting when I do the next chapter. Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hey! I'm Back!

Alex: I told you I wanted to say review!

Kayli: You got to do the disclaimer!

Me: Told you they'd still be fighting

Alex: I dont care!

Me: Guys...

Kayli: I dont care that you dont care!

Me: Shut Up!!!

Alex & Kayli:...

Me: Anyways who wants to do the disclaimer.

Kayli: I'll do it!

Me: Ok

Kayli: UmbreonGirl does not own Pokemon, wheather she likes it or not.

Me: Ok! they get it, On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 2. Surprise Guest

* * *

Kayli then bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention" she said, as she looked up she saw a boy with green hair and green eye's.

"You never did pay attention did you?" the boy said as he flipped his hair.

"Drew! oh my god what are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Just visiting" he said.

"oh right" Kayli said.

"So have you got your pokemon yet?" Drew asked her.

"Yeah wanna see?" Kayli questioned him.

"sure" Drew said.

"Treeko! Come on out!" she yelled as a green pokemon appeared.

"Treeko!" said Treeko.

"Treeko huh? Good Choice." he said as he looked at the pokemon.

"Thanks!" she said as Alex walked up to them.

"oh hey Alex, Did you call your mom?" asked Kayli.

"Yeah I just did." she said

"Oh by the way this is my friend-" she was cut off by Alex.

"Drew is that you?" she asked him

"Yeah. long time no see, how have you been?" he asked Alex.

"Good, how about you?" she asked Drew.

"Same" he said as he flipped his hair.

Kayli cut in. "Wait a sec, you two know eachother?" she said with a confused look of her face.

"Yeah, our parents are friends, I've know Drew for a long time." she explained to Kayli.

"Alex, did you get your pokemon yet?" asked Drew.

"Yeah, Come on out Torchic!" she said as she threw the pokemon and a Torchic appeared.

"Torchic!" said the chick Pokemon.

"Torchic, Good Choice, One of my rivals chose a Torchic, and now its a powerful Blaziken.

"Cool!" exclaimed Alex

"Are you talking about May?" Kayli asked Drew

"Uh..Yeah" Drew said kinda quietly.

"So Drew where you headed now?" Alex asked him. **(A/N: Just so you know they already returned their Pokemon)**

"To the Johto Region, I think Soledad, and May are gonna be there." said Drew as he flipped his hair.

"Can't wait to see May huh?" Kayli said with a smirk on her face.

"I..uh..don't know what your talking about" he stuttered as his face started to turn a little red.

"Are you blushing Drew?" asked Alex.

"No..I was just-" he got cut off by Kayli.

"Blushing!" Kayli exclaimed.

"Drew why dont you just admit you like her" Alex said.

"I dont know what your talking about, I dont like her" Drew said.

"Yes you do Drew" Kayli said.

"Just admit it" Alex said.

"Fine! I like her, Happy Now." Drew exclaimed. Little did he know that someone was behind him.

* * *

Me: Okay, i really enjoyed that.

Drew: I bet you did.

Kayli & Alex: We did to!

Drew: Who heard me say that!

Me: I'm not telling.

Drew: What's with the Cliffhanger.

Me: I like Cliffhangers, Just say it ok.

Drew: Fine.. Review Please, so she'll shut up!

Me, Alex & Kayli: Bye!

Me: Drew say Bye!

Drew: Bye..

Me: Oh, I almost forgot, Who is behind Drew? Guess in the Reviews, If you guess right then i'll mention you in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I'm Back!**

**Kayli: yay!**

**Drew: i thought you discontinued this story**

**Me: i did, but i got an idea to torture you (insert evil laughter here)**

**Drew: why do you torture me?**

**Alex: cause its fun!**

**Me: ok, anyways...sorry but no one guessed right**

**Kayli: who did they guess?**

**Me: May, but it isn't her behind Drew**

**Drew: who is it?!**

**Me: not telling...**

**Drew: evil...**

**Me: jerk...Kayli say the disclaimer**

**Kayli: UmbreonGirl15 doesn't own pokemon, but she does own me and Alex**

**Me: Enjoy!**

_Recap: _

_"Yes you do Drew" Kayli said._

_"Just admit it" Alex said._

_"Fine! I like her, Happy Now." Drew exclaimed. Little did he know that someone was behind him._

"Very" said a voice from behind him.

Drew turned around in horror to see the one person he didn't want to see again, Harley

"Harley, what are you doing here?" Drew questioned.

"Just passing by, i decided to get my pokemon checked on, and I didn't know you'd be in this pokemon center, out of all the pokemon centers in town." Harley said trying to act surprised.

"There's two" Drew replied simply

"How would you know that?" Harley asked, now really acting surprised **(A/N: Idiot! lol)**

"I live here..." Drew replied, again simply.

"Drew, who is this?" Kayli asked him

"This is Harley, another coordinator...and a bad one at that" Drew muttered that last part.

"What was that?" Harley asked angrily **(A/N: is that even a word?)**

"Nothing! nothing at all!" Drew said rather quickly

"oh look at the time" Drew said as he looked at this wrist with no watch on it. "i've gotta go, well it was nice seeing you again Harley..not" Drew muttered that last part (again).

"Bye Kayli and Alex, it was nice seeing you again, see ya soon!" Drew said quickly went to get his pokemon and ran out the door.

"Wow he left quick" said Alex.

"Yeah, but he's always done that" Kayli said.

"True, so um Harley how do you know Drew?" Alex questioned Harley.

"I dont have to play 20 questions with you twerps, i have to go find someone." Harley said with a smirk on his face. **(A/N: ok, i hope you know what someone he is talking about.)**

"Okay..." said Kayli, a bit confused.

"Bye..." Alex, said just confused as Kayli.

Harley went to get his pokemon and ran out the door.

"That was weird." Alex said, not so confused anymore.

"yeah, so anyway are you going for gym badges or are you gonna be a coordinator?" Kayli asked Alex

"Gym Badges, what about you?" Alex said and asked Kayli.

"I'm gonna be the best coordinator ever!" Kayli said with stars in her eyes, Alex just sweatdropped.

"okay..." Alex just said, kind of scared right about now.

"So you wanna travel with me?" Kayli asked Alex.

"Sure." Alex simply said.

"ok, lets go!" Kayli said with her hand pointing towards the door, Alex sweatdropped again.

**Me: That was a shock right?**

**Drew: yeah, and who is harley going to find?!**

**Me: not telling...**

**Kayli: Ha! will you tell me?**

**Me: nope...**

**Drew: Ha!**

**Kayli: c'mon i'm like your best friend**

**Alex: i'm the main character tell me!**

**Kayli: you are not!**

**Alex: are too!**

**Kayli: prove it!**

**Alex: read the title**

**Kayli: why couldn't it be Kayli's Journey?**

**Me: because..now Drew say it!**

**Drew: fine...Review! so i can find out who harley is going to find..**

**Me: if you can guess who Harley is going to find, then i'll mention you in the next chapter**

**Everyone except Drew: Bye!**

**Drew: whatever...**


	4. Author's Note

**Me: Help!!**

**Alex & Kayli: what?!!**

**Me: I ran out of ideas for this fic!!**

**Drew: (sweatdrops) that's it..?**

**Me: If anyone still reads this story anymore i need ideas, so if you want the next chapter please send me some ideas! (inhale)**

**Drew: you type a lot**

**Me: i know**

**Me: Drew say bye!!**

**Drew: No!!**

**Me: (thinking of ways to torture Drew while laughing like a maniac)**

**Drew: fine..Bye**

**Alex: Bye, please send ideas before she discontinues this story again!**

**Kayli: Bye! **

(i've never done a authors note like this before..(sweatdrops)) lol


End file.
